la_wiki_pokelandfandomcom_es-20200214-history
El Murmullo de las Hojas/Capítulo 59: Markus
Tema: Cœur de Pirate - Wood Darker than Night (Child of Light) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7B--AiVaFJE *Hora desconocida. *Laboratorio. Byron hojeaba rápidamente una carpeta que llamó su atención en un laboratorio en el que estaba cautivo. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: Oh... ya veo... esto es bastante importante... Byron dejó la carpeta donde estaba. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: No te dejaré aquí, pues volveré. Byron abrió una de las puertas hacia adentro y la cerró al salir. 0-0-0-0-0 Cecy volaba rápidamente atravesando habitaciones con Kyurem corriendo detrás de ella. Archivo: Cara de Kyurem.png: Qué ganas de avanzar. Archivo: Cara de Pidgeot.png: ¿No sientes algo? Ambos se detuvieron un momento en una pared. Archivo: Cara de Kyurem.png: Sí... Es Reshiram. Archivo: Cara de Pidgeot.png: Y Max. Los dos voltearon hacia la misma puerta. 0-0-0-0-0 Alex seguía brincoteando por todas partes tratando de subir. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Es inútil, no siento que subo. Archivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png: (El Reuniclus está en la habitación de arriba). Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Siento que subo por fin, gracias. Alex usó Látigo Cepa en la puerta del techo, esta vez cuidando de no arruinarlo, y subió. Al pasar al suelo de la otra habitación alcanzó a ver a Reuniclus pasar de una habitación a otra en la pared derecha desde el techo. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Vuelo! Archivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png: (Ya te reconoció). Alex atravesó de un golpe la puerta, llegando con la gravedad invertida pero de pie. Aún no se acababa de sorprender de la habitación cuando la voz de Reuniclus se escuchó detrás de él. Archivo: Cara de Reuniclus.png: No deberías estar aquí. Al voltear, Reuniclus estaba en un pasillo detrás de unas puertas de madera abiertas, bastante ornamentadas también con simbolismos mitológicos Pokémon. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¿Dónde estamos? Las puertas se cerraron violentamente, quedando toda la habitación en silencio. *Tema: Hitomi Sato - Frozen City (Pokémon Black 2 & White 2) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5J1VMBZNbxk La habitación tenía una cama bastante grande con una colcha verde, que era lo más voluminoso del cuarto. Un papel tapiz beige con flores cafés cubría las paredes. Entre el resto de muebles se encontraban un par de burós a los lados de la cama, un complicado tocador reposando en la pared izquierda de la vista de Alex que ocupaba, y detrás un ropero con ropa que nadie usa porque esto es Pokémon bastante lujosa. Alex no tenía la más mínima duda, pues era un lugar muy recurrente en sus recuerdos: la habitación de Kairi. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? Archivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png: (No te dejes engañar. Seguimos en la Fortaleza Sentimiento.) Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Pues sí, pero... Alex se asomó a la ventana, sólo viendo un vacío existencial blanco. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Es una recreación bastante fiel. Un torrente de recuerdos le azotaba mientras exploraba un poco la habitación. Tomó un libro que estaba encima de un buró. Archivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png: (Ahí deje. Tienes cosas qué hacer.) Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Me lo puedo llevar... >w> Archivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png: (Veo que las ratas aún se disfrazan de héroes.) Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Yo no soy ningún héroe. Alex se guardó el libro en una alforja. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Sino un tonto enamorado. Se giró de nuevo a la puerta e intentó abrirla, pero una fuerza psíquica la contenía. Decidido a destrozarla, retrocedió algunos pasos y preparó su ataque. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Llueveho-¡ Los Milagros comenzaron agitarse en las alforjas de Alex. Archivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png: (Qué valor deben tener tus amigos para dejarte los Milagros a ti después de que casi perdieras varios de ellos.) Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Planta Feroz! Alex intentó liberar el ataque, pero algo impedía que saliera. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Tcht... ¡Lluevehojas! Ni rastro del Lluevehojas. Archivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png: (Yo no tengo nada qué ver, no me eches la culpa.) Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Deja de revisar mi mente! ¿Qué sucede? Archivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png: (No lo sé. Tampoco puedo crear portales dentro de la habitación.) Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¿Y afuera? Archivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png: (A ver...) En ese preciso instante Reuniclus se preparaba para atrapar a Alex en la habitación de Kairi, pero un portal gris lo absorbió, desapareciéndolo. Archivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png: (Ou...) Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¿Qué? Archivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png: (Nada. Creo que ya puedes salir.) Alex abrió una puerta sin problema alguno. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Gracias :3 El pasillo al que accedió sí era el mismo que el de la casa de Markus en Pueblo Walong, tal cual sospechaba. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Si esto es así, creo que es obvio hacia dónde dirigirme... Alex comenzó a correr por todo el pasillo. 0-0-0-0-0 *Tema: Silencio. Byron logró encontrar un portón gigante con puertas de oro completamente sellado, más a forma de barrera que de puertas. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: Puedo sentirlo... Markus y Kairi están aquí dentro. Byron volvió a sentarse. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: Vamos Kairi, aguan-. El portón salió disparado con una fuerza desmedida hacia Byron, que por suerte con su altura y posición le pasó apenas encima de la cabeza. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: O.O Archivo: Cara de Tyranitar con Capa.png: Pasa. Byron se levantó y contemplaba la sala del trono: era exactamente como se la describió Alex en alguna de sus charlas. Los pilares adosados por todas partes, todo completamente de oro, rodeando una habitación con una abismalmente grande alfombra roja. Al fondo, donde se suponía iba el trono, estaba Kairi semi-consciente con cadenas rojas en sus cuatro extremidades colgada de un par de columnas. El trono había sido arrancado del suelo y arrojado a un lado. Markus está arrodillado frente a ella contemplando la pared detrás, aunque no había nada... Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡Markus! Archivo: Cara de Tyranitar con Capa.png: ¿Has traído los Milagros? Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: No, ¿y tú? Archivo: Cara de Tyranitar con Capa.png: Claro que sí. Markus se levanta de mala gana y con sus manos atiborradas de Milagros, las alza para mostrárselos, aún de espaldas. En ellas los Milagros Terra, Tóxico, Sombrío, Herbal, Pétreo, Enjambre, Duplo, Ígneo y Mental descansaban. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: Aún me cuesta creer que cualquiera pueda ayudar a un Pokémon tan infame como tú. Archivo: Cara de Tyranitar con Capa.png: Es lo que tiene de bonito la posesión. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡¿Qué?! Markus se levantó y giró hacia Byron, con una mirada sonriente. Archivo: Cara de Tyranitar con Capa.png: Así es Byron, todos mis esbirros me sirven porque no tienen voluntad propia. Los he llenado con mentes manufacturadas aquí mismo, en la Fortaleza Sentimiento. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡Eres abominable! Byron se puso en cuatro patas, a punto de realizar un ataque. *Tema: Hajime Wakai, Shibo Fujii, Mahito Yokota, Takeshi Hama, Koji Kondo - Ghirahim Battle 1 (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eJO_oT7kTUs Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡Velocidad Extrema! Un brillo blanco rodea el cuerpo de Byron, inmóvil. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡Placaje Electrico! El aura amarilla rodea el brillo blanco antes visto. Markus sigue sonriendo viendo fijamente a Byron, aún quieto. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡Cabezazo Zen! Byron sale disparado y apenas alcanza a relucir el brillo del Cabezazo Zen cuando ya chocó con la barrera que cubre a Kairi, anulando todos sus ataques y lanzándolo lejos. Se reincorpora de inmediato. Archivo: Cara de Tyranitar con Capa.png: Byron, muchacho... Markus ríe levemente mientras cierra los ojos y abre los brazos a Byron. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡Libérala! Byron comienza a cargar una esfera de energía blanca en sus manos. Archivo: Cara de Tyranitar con Capa.png: ¡Mjm! El Tyranitar levanta una mano y comienza a cargar una esfera negra mucho más rápido y más grande. Archivo: Cara de Tyranitar con Capa.png: ¿Lanzas o lanzo? Byron expande repentinamente la esfera, haciéndola bastante más grande que la de Markus y la lanza. Markus lanza la suya como la tenía. La esfera de Markus saca cuatro miniesferas de sí misma y esquivan la esfera de Byron, dirigiéndose hacia él. La esfera central impacta la esfera de Byron, entrando en ella y transformándola en suya. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡Manto Espejo! Las cuatro miniesferas golpean el Manto Espejo, pero no desaparecen. La esfera de Byron vuelve a Markus, siendo absorbida por este último. Archivo: Cara de Tyranitar con Capa.png: Ya veo... Byron sigue resistiendo al empuje de las esferas negras. Markus levanta la mirada extrañado. Archivo: Cara de Tyranitar con Capa.png: Ocultas más cosas de las que muestras, Byron. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: Y eso que ya sabes bastante de cada uno de nosotros. Markus lanzó una mirada de odio. Archivo: Cara de Tyranitar con Capa.png: Le dije a Reuniclus que guardara con su vida esa carpeta. A Markus le comienza a emanar un aura roja, como humo. Archivo: Cara de Tyranitar con Capa.png: Tanto tiempo estuve buscando a Jirachi para absorber su poder, y ya vi por qué no lo encontraba. El humo rojo del Tyranitar se junta bruscamente en sus manos, creando una gran esfera. Archivo: Cara de Tyranitar con Capa.png: ¡Regrésamelo, Onda Certera! Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: Bien, así jugaremos. Byron levantó de golpe el Manto Espejo, alejando las esferas. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡Bola Voltio! La Bola Voltio se generó desmesuradamente grande y salió muy rápidamente hacia Markus. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡Rayo! El Rayo recorrió todo el suelo hasta Markus, golpeándolo donde estaba. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡Onda Trueno! Markus ha quedado anclado al suelo. La Bola Voltio absorbe la Onda Certera y golpea de lleno a Markus, atrapándolo en su aura eléctrica sin desaparecer. Archivo: Cara de Tyranitar con Capa.png: ¡Ngh! Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡Placaje Eléctrico! Byron se apoya de las esferas negras de Markus para tomar impulso y golpea con fuerza el pecho de Markus. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡Carga! Toda la energía restante de la Bola Voltio es absorbida por Byron. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡Desca-¡ Archivo: Cara de Tyranitar con Capa.png: ¡Error! Markus toma a Byron con ambas manos, quien aún cargaba contra él. Archivo: Cara de Tyranitar con Capa.png: ¡Tierra Viva! Markus mete bajo tierra de un golpe a Byron, donde todo comienza a temblar. El Tierra Viva remueve todo el interior de oro del suelo con Byron, golpeándolo con mucha fuerza. Markus suelta a Byron, quien sale despedido hacia arriba junto a varios pedazos de oro. Markus salta a la altura de Byron. Archivo: Cara de Tyranitar con Capa.png: ¡Terremoto! Markus golpea a Byron hacia abajo, quien al impactar ocasiona un temblor en todo el sitio. 0-0-0-0-0 Un temblor intenso sacude a Alex y su alrededor. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¿Qué sucede? Archivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png: (Avanza rápido.) Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Como usted diga, su alteza ¬¬ Alex, con todo agitándose, acelera el paso. 0-0-0-0-0 Markus desciende en caída libre sobre Byron. Archivo: Cara de Tyranitar con Capa.png: ¡Plancha Voladora! Markus adquiere un brillo blanco. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡Contraataque! Pronunciar las palabras le cuesta a Byron, pero esto hace que esquive el ataque y lo devuelva con un gancho bajo hacia Markus, arrojándolo bastantes metros hacia la puerta. Archivo: Cara de Tyranitar con Capa.png: ¡Brecha Negra! Markus realiza el ataque en el aire antes de aterrizar grácilmente. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡Eso es trampa, eso no lo aprendes tú! El Brecha Negra se le dificulta de esquivar a Byron, pero lo consigue. Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: ... Rayo... Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: ¿Eh? Byron voltea extrañado hacia Kairi para escuchar más atentamente. Kairi tenía la respiración agitada. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡Kairi, despierta! *Tema: Silencio Byron sintió el golpe más duro que ha recibido en su vida, impactando contra la barrera y rebotando contra el techo, finalmente yendo inconsciente hacia el suelo. Archivo: Cara de Tyranitar con Capa.png: JAMÁS me vuelvas a dar la espalda. Byron desciende sin resistencia; sin embargo, nunca toca el suelo, pues cae en un par de brazos verdes y muy delgados. Alex tiene cara de estar furioso con Markus, pero voltea con preocupación hacia Byron y lo deja con cuidado en el suelo. Ambos se ven cara a cara, con casi toda la alfombra de distancia entre ellos. Archivo: Cara de Tyranitar con Capa.png: ¿Tú tienes los Milagros? Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Ya deberías saberlo. Archivo: Cara de Tyranitar con Capa.png: No tientes tu suerte, porque no te planeo matar. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Después de lo que le has hecho a Kairi, yo a ti sí, y tengo bastantes ganas de hacerlo. Archivo: Cara de Tyranitar con Capa.png: De todo lo que me imaginaba que podía suceder después de que te sacara de mi casa, lo que menos me imaginé fue que pudieras estorbarme tanto. Lo curioso fue que sólo me ayudaste a acelerar las cosas: me trajiste a Kairi y los Milagros, además de bastante regalitos más. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Alto, ¿qué regalitos? Archivo: Cara de Tyranitar con Capa.png: ¿Byron no les contó del poder que tiene? Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Nos dijo que los adquirió aprendiendo de otro mago. Archivo: Cara de Tyranitar con Capa.png: ¡Ja! Ya verás... Markus se giró hacia Kairi, contemplándola y hablando con voz calmada pero firme. Archivo: Cara de Tyranitar con Capa.png: Hay muchas cosas que tú no sabes; demasiadas, y todas son clave para comprender por qué hago todo esto. Evidentemente yo no soy el padre de Kairi... Markus se gira de nuevo hacia Alex. Archivo: Cara de Tyranitar con Capa.png: Pero no soy el monstruo que aparento ser, por eso remplacé la mente de Kairi. El rostro de Alex reflejaba la sorpresa. Archivo: Cara de Tyranitar con Capa.png: Obviamente no quería que la chica pusiera resistencia, por lo que cambié sus recuerdos y su personalidad a algo más amigable conmigo y su destino. Alex se enojaba poco a poco más. Archivo: Cara de Tyranitar con Capa.png: La Kairi que conociste ya ni siquiera está aquí. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Eso es mentira, no ha cambiado nada. Archivo: Cara de Tyranitar con Capa.png: ¿Sabes qué me dijo antes de que me deshiciera de ella? Alex apretaba el puño con fuerza mientras Markus sacaba una cara de alegría muy peculiar. Archivo: Cara de Tyranitar con Capa.png: Que tú me vencerías, y la rescatarías. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Planta Feroz! El Planta Feroz hizo un gran esfuerzo para atravesar el oro y atrapó a Markus, quien ya estaba riendo simpáticamente. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Brazo Pincho! Alex salva toda la distancia de la alfombra para darle el golpe a Markus en el pecho, pero el brazo del Tyranitar se libera y lo atrapa justo antes de impactar, cambiando su actitud a una muy seria. Archivo: Cara de Tyranitar con Capa.png: Qué lástima que no esté aquí para verlo, ¿no es cierto? *Tema: Epica - Universal Death Squad (0:25) https://youtu.be/UnG8pjlYcg0?t=25s Markus se libera sin esfuerzo del Planta Feroz y arroja a Alex con fuerza desmedida contra el suelo, casi rompiendo el oro. Archivo: Cara de Tyranitar con Capa.png: ¡Terremoto! Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Contraataque! Markus vuelve a caer en el truco y sale despedido verticalmente. Alex salta tras él. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Hoja Aguda! Alex intenta cortar a Markus, pero es demasiado duro, y ni un rasguño consigue hacerle. Archivo: Cara de Tyranitar con Capa.png: ¡Movimiento Sísmico! Markus toma del cuello a Alex y se deja caer junto con él, aterrizando Alex primero que Markus, dándole tiempo de retirarse. Pero cuando Markus voltea a ver el cuerpo de Alex, hay un peluche en su lugar. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Drenadoras! Archivo: Cara de Tyranitar con Capa.png: ¡Hiperrayo! Markus destruye las Drenadoras que se dirigían hacia él desde detrás. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Esporagodón! La vista de Markus se nubla con muchos nubarrones de algodón. Archivo: Cara de Tyranitar con Capa.png: Jejejeje... La risa macabra de Markus lo acompaña mientras activa su habilidad, Chorro Arena. La vista y movimientos de Alex se entorpecen a la vez que ve desaparecer poco a poco su Esporagodón y a Markus. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Maldición... Archivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png: (No te quiero ayudar por el elemento sorpresa, pues sin él muy probablemente jamás acertarás esa lanza, pero creo que la vas a necesitar.) Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: (No, aún no.) Archivo: Cara de Tyranitar con Capa.png: ¡Bucle Arena! Alex no consiguió encontrar a Markus por la fuente de su voz, por lo que se limita a mantenerse pie en tierra evitando que el Bucle Arena lo levante. Archivo: Cara de Tyranitar con Capa.png: ¡Poder Pasado! Gigantescas rocas se dirigen hacia Alex, que por muy poco consigue esquivarlas. Archivo: Cara de Tyranitar con Capa.png: ¡Roca Afilada! Alex va perdiendo el equilibrio poco a poco con la lluvia de proyectiles. Archivo: Cara de Tyranitar con Capa.png: ¡Filo del Abismo! Alex se ve obligado a saltar, quedando atrapado en el Bucle Arena. Archivo: Cara de Tyranitar con Capa.png: ¡Testarazo! Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Detección! Alex apenas lo ve pasar. Pensaba que por ser un Pokémon grande y pesado sería menos ágil. Archivo: Cara de Tyranitar con Capa.png: ¡Brecha Negra! Alex no consigue esquivar y se ve envuelto en una nube negra. Archivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png: (No dormirás.) Alex no se pudo dormir, pero seguía dentro del Brecha Negra, impidiéndole ver afuera. *Tema: Silencio. Ya retirado el ataque, vio fugazmente su vida pasar frente a sí mismo. Archivo: Cara de Tyranitar con Capa.png: ¡Romperrocas! El puño con Romperrocas da de lleno en el pecho de Alex, destrozando completamente sus órganos vitales y lanzándolo contra la barrera, disipando la tormenta de arena con su impulso y rebotando hacia el suelo, atravesándolo hasta donde su lanzamiento fue capaz de enterrarlo. Alex no se mueve, pues la vida ya se le está escapando. El desangramiento es inminente, y perdió el conocimiento al golpear la barrera, rompiéndose casi todos los huesos del cuerpo. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: (No... puede ser...) Alex siente como su presencia en su mente se vuelve muy difusa, como si dejara de existir. Archivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png: (Alex, lamento ser yo quien te diga esto pero...) Alex ya no alcanza a entender lo que Espectro le dice. Un pitido inunda su mente y de repente, nada. Oscuridad Alex ha muerto. Capítulo Anterior: Capítulo 58: La Fortaleza Sentimiento Siguiente Capítulo: Capítulo 60: Una Nueva Oportunidad Categoría: El Murmullo de las HojasCategoría: Capítulos